<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dwie Heleny by theophan_o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811612">Dwie Heleny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theophan_o/pseuds/theophan_o'>theophan_o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theophan_o/pseuds/theophan_o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalsze losy Jurka Bohuna. Epizod luźno inspirowany biografią autentycznego pułkownika Iwana Bohuna, którego akcja rozgrywa się w listopadzie 1654 r. w Warszawie. Bohun nie zgodził się na warunki ugody perejasławskiej, nie złożył przysięgi na wierność carowi moskiewskiemu i pokłóciwszy się z Chmielnickim, opuścił Perejasław. Powiadają, że strona polska próbowała wówczas przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę, oferując buławę hetmańską…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jurko Bohun/Helena Kurcewiczówna, Jurko Bohun/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dwie Heleny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katedra św. Jana zdawała się wprost tonąć w blasku setek, tysięcy świec. Od wczesnych godzin rannych wypełniał ją tłum. Pani Helena Skrzetuska znalazła miejsce na emporze, nieopodal przejścia łączącego świątynię z zamkiem królewskim, wraz z resztą świty księżnej Gryzeldy, wdowy po okrutnym Jeremim i członkami domu Zamoyskich. Pułkownikowa była znużona. Najchętniej wróciłaby do domu, tym bardziej, że zewsząd zdawały się ją ścigać spojrzenia i półuśmiechy innych dworzan, jakby pytające, dlaczegoż to jej mąż, wierny sługa Rzeczypospolitej, po raz kolejny nie znalazł czasu, by towarzyszyć młodej i pięknej żonie. Zatopiona w myślach wychwytywała tylko urywki rozmów: <em>Najpewniej dziś już ogłoszą nominację na nowego hetmana polnego koronnego… Powiadają, że chcą ten urząd Kozakowi oddać… Nieszczęsna Rzeczpospolita!... A dlaczegóż? Czyż Konaszewicz-Sahajdaczny to zły był?… Wszak tylko patrzeć, jak wiosna przyjdzie, śniegi spłyną i pociągną hetmani na Ukrainę, bunt we krwi topić… Nie lepiej, by przy głównym wodzu stał Rusin prawosławny, co i szlaki, i mowę tamtejszą zna, i jeszcze wielu Kozaków pod znaki Rzeczpospolitej sprowadzić może… </em></p><p>Słowa o nowym rozlewie krwi na Ukrainie, wypowiedziane niedbałym tonem bywalca warszawskich karczm, zraniły ją jak cios batogiem. Przed oczami stanęły jej ciągnące się po horyzont stepy, a potem skryty wśród lasów chutor. Po nich zaś napłynęły twarze: pomordowanych braci, srogiej ciotki, a wraz z nimi jeszcze jedna, budząca lęk, ale droga, boleśnie droga zarazem…</p><p>– <em>Przeto wiadomo czynimy całemu stanowi rycerskiemu </em>– z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos biskupa, który już jakiś czas temu wysunął się na sam przód prezbiterium i odczytywał list królewski – <em>mianowicie zaś ludziom wojskowym i świeckim urzędy mającym, cujus vis dignitatis et praeminentiae, że jakiekolwiek przewiny ciążyłyby na Imć Panu Jerzym Bohunie, pułkowniku perejasławskim, te wobec jego następnych zasług i chwały zniknąć z pamięci ludzkiej mają </em>– usłyszawszy te słowa, Helena poczuła, jak serce zamiera jej w piersi. Niezbyt zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, nachyliła się nad poręczą, a jej spojrzenie powędrowało w dół, ponad głowami zebranych – <em>On to, do zdrady Ojczyzny miłej się nie posuwając, wierności Aleksemu moskiewskiemu nie zaprzysiągł, ani zgody swej na poddanie Ukrainy Moskwie nie wydał, posłom carskim obelgę w twarz rzucił, i samemu Chmielnickiemu przekleństwo posławszy, ku nam co koń wyskoczy z Perejasławia przybył, część kozackiej starszyzny i dziesięć tysięcy mołojców pod sztandary Rzeczypospolitej ze sobą przywodząc.</em></p><p>Oczy pani Skrzetuskiej przesuwały się po zgromadzonym w katedrze tłumie, szukając tej jednej, jedynej twarzy i nagle serce zatrzepotało jej w piersi jak zraniony ptak, a z ust wydobył się stłumiony jęk, na tyle jednak głośny, że siedzące w pobliżu damy utkwiły w niej zaciekawione spojrzenia. W stalli po prawej stronie ołtarza siedział ten, o którym była mowa w liście królewskim: znany jej od najmłodszych lat, wychowany wraz z nią w Rozłogach, przyrzeczony ongiś w małżeństwo, morderca jej krewnych i wybawiciel z Baru, jej ból, jej koszmar, jej krew i jakby część jej samej – uwielbiany bohater kozackich pieśni, Jurko Bohun.</p><p>– <em>Czynimy zatem wszem wobec wiadomym</em> – kontynuował tymczasem biskup – <em>iż w uznaniu zasług i przewag nadajemy odtąd Imć Panu Bohunowi i wszystkim jego potomkom prawo pieczętowania się starożytnym klejnotem szlacheckim Jastrzębiec. Mając zaś na myśli przyszłe wojenne potrzeby, nad naszą Ojczyzną miłą z dopustu Bożego zawisłe, powierzamy mu buławę hetmana polnego koronnego…</em></p><p>Zebrana w katedrze ludzka rzesza zafalowała gwałtownie, a z setek gardeł wydobył się pomruk: zaskoczenia, niedowierzania, dezaprobaty? Narastał z minuty na minutę, aż z głębi nawy dobiegł ostry krzyk: <em>Hańba! </em>Helena nie była jednak w stanie zarejestrować więcej, gdyż w tej samej sekundzie pułkownik perejasławski poderwał się gwałtownie z miejsca. Stał teraz w miękkim świetle prezbiterium, jakby chcąc zaprotestować, czy też przeciwnie – bronić swojego honoru przed skrytym w ciżbie napastnikiem. Pani Skrzetuska nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu: upływ czasu nie zaznaczył się wprost na jego twarzy, ale zmiana była bardzo widoczna. Wśród ciężkich barokowych sprzętów i rzeszy pulchnych, pozłacanych kupidynków jego sylwetka wydawała się jeszcze smuklejsza i jakby delikatniejsza niż dawniej. Zjawiskowa uroda Kozaka wyostrzyła się przy tym tak, że Helenie jego widok sprawiał teraz nieomal fizyczny ból: Jurko zdawał się podobny do swego świętego patrona-męczennika, zabijającego na ikonach smoka, z wyrazem tego szczególnego, podszytego przebytym cierpieniem zrezygnowania w wielkich, niebiesko-zielonych oczach. <em>A jednak nadal jest kolorowym ptakiem</em> – pomyślała nagle pani Skrzetuska, przyglądając się szatom Bohuna, i nie wiedzieć czemu ta ostatnia konstatacja napełniła ją otuchą. Jak dawniej, ubiór Kozaka zdradzał bowiem zamiłowanie do pięknych i drogich materii. Na granatowy, aksamitny żupan zarzucony miał amarantowy, prawie sięgający kostek kontusz, z rozciętymi, zebranymi na plecach rękawami, gęsto przetykany złotą nicią. Być może chciał w ten sposób nawiązać do barw hetmańskich, które nosił jeszcze w feralnym roku 1648, zanim stało się to wszystko, co nigdy stać się nie powinno? I co dziś miało zostać – za sprawą wyjątkowej królewskiej łaski – wymazane jednym pociągnięciem pióra…</p><p>Ponieważ szum głosów bardzo powoli się uspokajał, stał nadal, spoglądając odważnie na zebranych. W dłoniach trzymał swój kozacki kołpak, ugniatając nerwowo ciemne futro i ten gest, doskonale znany kniaziównie, wydał jej się teraz czymś tak bezbrzeżnie bliskim i wzruszającym, że nie myśląc już o niczym, ani o swoim nieobecnym – wiecznie nieobecnym – mężu, ani o swojej reputacji, ani tym bardziej o tym, co właściwie chce zrobić, poderwała się ze swego miejsca, zbiegła po schodach na dół i poczęła przepychać się w stronę ołtarza.</p><p>Gdy wreszcie udało jej się objąć spojrzeniem prezbiterium, hetman-elekt musiał właśnie zostać poproszony o wyjście na środek nawy, dla złożenia przysięgi na wierność królowi i Rzeczpospolitej. I wtedy stało się coś nieprawdopodobnego: zupełnie jak w koszmarnym śnie Helena ujrzała, że Bohun, <em>jej Jurko</em>, zwraca się w prawo i delikatnie pomaga wstać damie, która przez cały czas siedziała u jego boku, dotąd skryta w głębi stalli. Przepuścił ją przodem, a ona odwróciła się i – jakby chcąc go uspokoić czy też dodać mu otuchy – z pełnym powagi uśmiechem na twarzy położyła dłoń na jego policzku. Ujął ją swoją ręką, przycisnął z czułością do ust, a potem razem – jej lewa dłoń oparta z wierzchu na jego prawicy, jak nakazywał dworski ceremoniał – przeszli przed ołtarz. Z ich wzajemnych gestów biło tyle przywiązania, że pani Skrzetuska poczuła, jak ziemia osuwa się jej spod nóg.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Warszawski pałac Imć Pana krajczego wielkiego koronnego, Jana Zamoyskiego wypełniały tego wieczoru dźwięki muzyki i głosy licznie zebranych gości. Po wieczerzy i tańcach damy zgromadziły się wokół kominka w jednej z bocznych sal i kołysząc wachlarzami odpoczywały, oddając się lekkim rozmowom we własnym gronie. Powietrze przesycone było pomieszanym zapachem perfum, wonią kwiatów i przedniego węgierskiego tokaju, który panie sączyły z lubością z kobaltowych kielichów. Pułkownikowa Skrzetuska stała z boku, obserwując całe zgromadzenie, jej wzrok raz za razem kierował się jednak ku największej i najgłośniejszej z grupek, która ulokowała się po lewej stronie głównego kominka. W samym jej środku błyszczała bohaterka wieczoru, świeżo upieczona hetmanowa polna koronna. Była starsza o dobrych kilka lat od Heleny, czarnooka i ciemnowłosa. Jej pełne – zbyt pełne, jak z satysfakcją skonstatowała kniaziówna – kształty opinała purpurowo-czerwona suknia z głębokim dekoltem, odsłaniająca na modłę francuską szyję, górę piersi i smagłe ramiona. Dobór biżuterii zdradzał jednak iście wschodnie umiłowanie przepychu. W uszach kołysały się wielkie, złote, bizantyńskie kolczyki, podzwaniające przy każdym ruchu, podobnie jak zdobiące nadgarstki bransoletki z drogimi kamieniami. Na dorodnej piersi spoczywał spory prawosławny krzyż, wysadzany perłami. Wołoszka przyciągała jednak uwagę bardziej swym zachowaniem niż wyglądem. Była znacznie swobodniejsza w obejściu i o wiele bardziej żywiołowa niż znane Helenie panie szlachcianki, zwłaszcza zaś te po dworskich fraucymerach chowane. Gestykulując, odpowiadała z zapałem na pytania, a jej dźwięczny śmiech i głos raz za razem odbijał się od ścian komnaty.</p><p>– Rehabilitacja, nobilitacja, a teraz jeszcze buława hetmańska – pani Skrzetuska wychwyciła stwierdzenie jednej z dam z otoczenia księżnej Gryzeldy – czy to aby nie za wiele jak na jeden rok?</p><p>Wołoszka poruszyła się gwałtownie na krześle, jak ognisty koń smagnięty batem.</p><p>– To zdaniem Waćpani cóż miałam czynić? Siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać na cud? Może pomodlić się czasem do Świętej Przeczystej i patrzeć, jak Jurko cierpi, bo nie dostaje tego, na co zasługuje? – wymawiała jego imię miękko, przeciągając środkowe r – My kobiety mamy niewielkie możliwości działania, ale jakieś mamy: braci w otoczeniu króla, siostry wydane za hetmańskich oficerów… To, że jest nam trudniej, nie oznacza jednak, że nie mamy walczyć. Głupiec tylko poddaje się bez walki.</p><p><em>Ach, więc to tak </em>– pomyślała z goryczą Helena – <em>jak mogłam to przeoczyć. On zawsze był łasy na zaszczyty, nawet herb mu się marzył. A zatem ożenił się z nią dla jej koneksji. Tak </em>– dodała, w głębi duszy czując, że oszukuje samą siebie – <em>na pewno przez cały czas mają osobne alkowy.</em></p><p>– Ale przyznasz Waćpani sama, że wyjść za Kozaka to trochę tak… jakby schłopieć – podsunęła inna z dam.</p><p>– Mój Boże, od czegóż są indygenaty… – westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem pani Bohunowa. A potem z jej czarnych oczu strzelił ogień i Helenie wydało się, że za chwilę uderzy swoją rozmówczynię po twarzy – Poza tym… ja majętności swoich mam dość. A i braku szlachectwa krwi mojej nikt zarzucić nie może. Sam Bóg powierzył przodkom moim władzę nad Wołoszą. Miałam w rodzie czterech świętych – zrobiła pauzę i dodała ze szczególnym uśmiechem – i dla równowagi dwa wampiry – na tę ostatnią wzmiankę co bardziej strachliwe panie zaczęły się żegnać. Wołoszka, najwyraźniej zadowolona z efektu, złagodniała – Ale co najważniejsze, kocham Jurija, kocham go całym sercem, takiego, jakim jest. Przy mnie nie musi niczego udawać. A, co świat powie na to, mam głęboko w du…</p><p>Hetmanowej nie dane było jednak skończyć tej tyrady, gdyż księżna Gryzelda, czując, że rozmowa obiera zły kierunek, złapała stojącą u jej boku Skrzetuską za nadgarstek i zwracając się do niej przesadnie głośno, pociągnęła w stronę kominka:</p><p>– Heleno, pozwól, że ci przedstawię twoją imienniczkę. To pani pułkownikowa Helena Skrzetuska, <em>de domo</em> Kurcewiczówna, a to jej dostojność, Helena z Mohyłów Bohunowa, <em>primo voto</em> Tarnowska – obie damy grzecznie ukłoniły się sobie.</p><p>– A zatem to Waćpani powinniśmy dziękować za przywrócenie na łono Ojczyzny tak świetnego rycerza – rzekła galanteryjnie Wiśniowiecka, by zagaić rozmowę.</p><p>– Nie ma w tym mojej zasługi, bo on tak naprawdę nigdy Rzeczpospolitej nie odstąpił. To znaczy, tak… ale bardziej niż własna jego wola, nieszczęście i złość ludzka to sprawiły. Gdy lat temu kilka Bóg postawił go na mojej drodze… – Mohylanka przerwała, zapatrzywszy się w ogień – A trzeba wam wiedzieć, że ze srogich terminów mnie wyratował. Mój pan szwagier poważył się zasadzkę na mnie urządzić, zapewne po to, by porwać i zrzeczenie się pretensji do Stanisławówki na mnie wymusić…</p><p>– Bo Stanisławówka, jak świat światem, do Tarnowskich należała – dodała złośliwie jedna z dam.</p><p>– Stanisławówka jest moja – odparła twardo Wołoszka, opierając obie dłonie na poręczach krzesła – wyłącznie moja, to moje wiano po nieboszczyku, panu Tarnowskim.</p><p>– Ale jego bracia inaczej sądzą…</p><p>– Już my z Jurkiem sprawimy, że zdanie zmienią.</p><p>– A jak chcesz, wasza dostojność, to osiągnąć? Proces w sądzie grodzkim już bez mała cztery zimy się ciągnie.</p><p>– Jeśli będzie trzeba – po kozacku!</p><p>Księżna Gryzelda już otwierała usta, by przypomnieć zebranym, że spory majątkowe w rodzie Tarnowskich to prywatne sprawy rodzinne, których roztrząsać publicznie nie wypada, ale w tej samej chwili Mohylanka uspokoiła się równie nieoczekiwanie, jak wcześniej zawrzała gniewem. Odwróciwszy od rozmówczyń głowę, patrzyła w ogień.</p><p>– Obskoczyli mnie ci jego słudzy na leśnej drodze jak zbóje – ciągnęła w zadumie – jednego sama z bandoletu ustrzeliłam, ale inny zaciął pode mną konia i ledwo się obejrzałam, jak leżałam w przydrożnym rowie, z boleśnie wywichniętą kostką. Ale, moje panie – tu szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, gdy powiodła wzrokiem po obecnych – klnę się na kości przodków moich, wołoskich hospodarów, że sama dałabym sobie obie nogi połamać, gdybym wiedziała, że taki cherubin wpadnie mi w ramiona… Gdy pochylił się nade mną, podniósł z tego błota, a potem wziął na ręce i wsadził na konia przed sobą, myślałam wpierw, że już mnie usieczono, że wiezie mnie przed sąd Cara Najwyższego jeden z tych strażników wrót niebiańskich, o których tropary po Bożych cerkwiach śpiewają…</p><p>Helena Skrzetuska stała jak zahipnotyzowana. Coś się w jej wnętrzu łamało, gdy słyszała, w jakim tonie Wołoszka wypowiada się o człowieku, którego serce, całe życie – Kurcewiczówna zawsze była tego pewna – należało, bez względu na wszystko, jedynie do niej. Mohylanka nie zwracała jednak na nią uwagi i mówiła dalej:</p><p>– Jeszcze gdy na jednym wierzchowcu do mojego dworu jechaliśmy, rzekł mi, kim jest i wyznał, że nie ma po co żyć na świecie. Cały Jurko – pani Bohunowa uderzyła dłonią o poręcz krzesła, aż bransoletki na przegubie jej ręki zadźwięczały – największą jego wadą, która chyba przyczynę wszystkich jego nieszczęść stanowi, jest to, że za szybko, zbyt pochopnie serce przed ludźmi otwiera… Ja zaś, niewiele myśląc, odrzekłam mu, że skoro nie ma akurat nic specjalnego do roboty, może mi pomóc w walce ze szwagrami. Niezbyt się do tego kwapił, ale ostatecznie… – tu na jej usta powrócił poprzedni, lekko szelmowski uśmiech – błogosławione niechaj będzie to rycerskie wychowanie, które takim jak on damie w opałach odmówić pomocy nie pozwala…</p><p>– I nim miesiąc minął z rycerza-obrońcy stał się Jejmości małżonkiem – wtrąciła jedna z dam. Dwie inne, siedzące za nią, najwyraźniej rozochocone ciepłem i tokajem, zachichotały nagle, po czym jedna, nachylając się do ucha towarzyszki, dodała: A złe języki powiadają, że wcześniej przez czas jakiś był miłośnikiem…</p><p>Słowa te musiały chyba dojść do uszu Mohylanki, gdyż poruszyła się gwałtownie na krześle i rzekła stanowczo:</p><p>– Nieprawda – po czym powracając w stan swojej zwykłej zadumy ciągnęła – to nie stało się aż tak szybko – Kurcewiczówna mimowolnie zadrżała na dźwięk słowa „to” – Zgoda, robił wszystko, o co go poprosiłam. I to nadspodziewanie sprawnie! Rychło taką mi straż przyboczną zorganizował, jakiej nigdy, nawet za życia nieboszczyka Piotra, u nas nie było. A gdy pospołu włości pana szwagra najechaliśmy i trzy jego wsie z dymem puściliśmy, to i ludzie różni, dawni goście domu męża mego, schodzić się znów do mnie poczęli. Co się natomiast tyczy… – tu hetmanowa urwała nagle, po czym w nagłym przypływie emocji wypaliła – jeśli idzie o mnie, to, jak mi Bóg miły, wypierać się nie będę, ja już tego pierwszego wieczoru, pierwszej nocy szaty bym zrzuciła!</p><p>– Heleno! – krzyknęła z zażenowaniem księżna.</p><p>Smagłe lica Wołoszki spąsowiały z lekka. Widać nawet dla niej były to ciut za mocne słowa. Opanowawszy się, mówiła dalej:</p><p>– Na szczęście nie byłam wtedy już jakimś gąsiątkiem, ale wdową. A i pan Tarnowski, świeć Panie nad jego duszą, aniołem nie był. Oj, nie był… Swoją szkołę życia przy nim odebrałam – przy tych słowach jej twarz stężała nieco – wiedziałam, że pewnych rzeczy nie wolno pośpieszać. Jurij w tych pierwszych miesiącach był jakby… martwy w środku. Patrzył na mnie i z jego oczu zionęła pustka. Upiorna pustka. Podobne spojrzenie miały zazwyczaj dziewki pańszczyźniane, gdy wybiegały z pokoi mego pierwszego małżonka, w poszarpanym ubraniu i ze śladami po kiju na twarzy i ramionach – Mohylanka zadrżała, jakby próbując strząsnąć z siebie to wspomnienie, upiła łyk tokaju i mówiła dalej – Tak, opowieści o kotłach ze smołą i diabłach to bajki dla dzieci, najgorszym piekłem dla człowieka jest drugi człowiek… Czułam wówczas, a dziś już mam pewność, że Jurko w całym swoim życiu nie doświadczył od nikogo krztyny uczucia. Chociaż wszystko w nim, bezgłośnie, ale boleśnie wyraźnie, o to uczucie wołało. Dlaczego jego życie potoczyło się w ten sposób? – tu oczy Wołoszki po raz pierwszy zatrzymały się na twarzy pani Skrzetuskiej – Nie będę wnikać. Ale poczytuję sobie za jedną z moich największych zasług przed Bogiem, że mogłam takiego człowieka otoczyć czułością i patrzeć, jak powoli rozkwita: jak na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy pojawia się uśmiech, jak zaczyna rumienić się pod moim spojrzeniem – a rumieni się pięknie, niejedna panna nie robi tego z większym urokiem! – jak myli strunę w bandurze, gdy nagle odgarniam mu kosmyk włosów z czoła, jak sam wyciąga do mnie ramiona, wiruje ze mną w tańcu, zapamiętuje się w miłowaniu…</p><p>– Przyznasz jednak, wasza dostojność, że pan hetman jest bardzo gwałtownym i niebezpiecznym człowiekiem – rzekła nagle Kurcewiczówna, a ponieważ odezwała się właściwie po raz pierwszy, oczy wszystkich pań zwróciły się ku niej.</p><p>– Gwałtownym i niebezpiecznym człowiekiem – powtórzyła za nią Mohylanka jak echo, po chwili jednak, jakby coś sobie uzmysłowiwszy, wybuchła śmiechem – Wybaczcie jejmości, ale przypomniało mi się pewne zdarzenie. Razu pewnego pokłóciliśmy się nie na żarty i wtedy Jurko ewidentnie pomylił mnie ze swoim wierzchowcem. Tak było, jak Boga kocham! Doskoczył do mnie z nahajką, krzycząc, że wysmaga mnie po białych plecach.</p><p>– I co Waćpani wtedy uczyniłaś? – spytała, zupełnie zapominając o tym, czy wypada stawiać takie pytania, pułkownikowa Skrzetuska.</p><p>– A nic – odparła ze śmiechem Wołoszka – powiedziałam mu tylko: Słowo jeszcze, a sama ci tym skórę złoję.</p><p>– A on… – zaczęła Kurcewiczówna.</p><p>– Ej, panno Heleno – odrzekła lekko Mohylanka. <em>Pomyliła się czy powiedziała tak naumyślnie?</em> – przemknęło przez głowę pani Skrzetuskiej – Porywczość męża jest jak ogień – hetmanowa wyciągnęła obie ręce nad kominkiem, trzymając je tak blisko płomieni, że jej rozmówczyni zrobiło się słabo – może niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze, ale nie musi. Rzeczą mądrej żony jest odpowiednio kierować tymi porywami. Ku obopólnemu pożytkowi – dodała ze znaczącym uśmiechem – Ejże, naszych rycerzy tu nie ma i chyba panny na wydaniu też ani jednej w naszym gronie. Więc mogę mówić szczerze i księżna pani nie zarzuci mi znów, że jej fraucymer deprawuję… W nocy po incydencie z nahajką nie zaznaliśmy snu, ani na chwilę, aż do białego rana…</p><p>Kurcewiczówna poczuła się tak, jakby nagle uderzono ją w twarz i strącono w przepaść. <em>Przechwala się tylko, to tylko słowa </em>– powtarzała sobie, ale jej wyobraźnia sama z siebie postawiła jej przed oczami obraz Jurka, pokrywającego gorącymi, przepełnionymi nieomal desperackim pragnieniem – bo czyż nie tak właśnie całował jej dłonie w Czarcim Jarze lata, wieki temu? – nagie ramiona Mohylanki. Nagle zdało się jej, że wpada w ogień, że twarz jej robi się purpurowa, a łzy cisną się do oczu. Zerwała się ze swego miejsca i ruszyła do drzwi, które nagle, feralnym zrządzeniem losu, otworzyły się właśnie w tym momencie. A stanął w nich nie kto inny jak nowo mianowany hetman polny koronny.</p><p>Poznał ją od razu. Jego piękna twarz pobladła, szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Ukłonił się pani pułkownikowej z szacunkiem, a potem, bez słowa, zastygł na kilka chwil, próbując złapać jej spojrzenie, jak gdyby czekał, czy poda mu rękę. Los nie mógł chyba jednak wybrać gorszego momentu na spotkanie tych dwojga po latach. Wzburzona kniaziówna nie była nawet w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy: stała ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, chwyciwszy się jedną ręką oparcia krzesła, modląc się w duszy o omdlenie, które jednak, złośliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, nie chciało nadejść. W końcu na twarzy hetmana odmalował się, świetnie znany pani Skrzetuskiej z dawnych czasów, grymas żalu i krzywdy. Kątem oka ujrzała, że przechodzi mimo niej, kierując się w głąb komnaty. Opowiadanie Mohylanki musiało też podziałać na wyobraźnię kilku innych, rozochoconych frywolną rozmową i tokajem, pań, gdyż teraz – na widok bohatera dnia – rozchichotały się na dobre. I tak, Bohun stał pośrodku pokoju pełnego kobiet, uśmiechając się niepewnie i nie pojmując za bardzo, dlaczego jego wejście wywołało aż tyle emocji.</p><p>– Nie konfunduj się tak, rycerzu – uratowała sytuację księżna Gryzelda – wtargnąłeś bez ostrzeżenia na terytorium Rzeczpospolitej Białogłowskiej, przerwałeś wieczorne niewiast rozmowy, to i karę za to ponieść musisz.</p><p>– Pokornie błagam o wybaczenie, księżno – Kozak drgnął, jakby wreszcie zdjęto z niego jakiś zły czar. Skłonił się i ucałował wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę wdowy po Wiśniowieckim  – a czy ujdzie mi płazem, jeśli na domiar złego uprowadzę z tego uroczego spotkania jedną biesiadniczkę?</p><p>– Ależ oczywiście, Waszmość, Twoja Helena siedzi wedle ognia.</p><p>Jurko skierował się w stronę kominka, po drodze witając się ze wszystkimi damami. Czynił to z tak naturalnym, niewymuszonym wdziękiem, że pani Skrzetuska zaczęła pytać siebie w duchu, czy to na pewno ten sam dziki Kozak, którego obraz przez lata pielęgnowała w myślach. Zbliżył się do żony i ucałował ją w rękę.</p><p>– Jak się czujesz, najmilsza moja?</p><p>– Całkiem dobrze – odparła Mohylanka, gdy pomagał jej podnieść się z krzesła, tym samym delikatnym i pełnym czułości gestem, który Kurcewiczówna widziała już dzisiaj w katedrze. I nagle, po raz kolejny tego dnia poczuła, że robi jej się ciemno przed oczami. Gdy Wołoszka stała, wsparta na ramieniu męża, jej niezasznurowany do końca gorset, który wcześniej kniaziówna pochopnie uznała za oznakę nazbyt pulchnej sylwetki, okazał się świadectwem jej obecnego stanu: Helena z Mohyłów Bohunowa spodziewała się dziecka.</p><p>– A jak się miewa… – zapytał cicho hetman, a jego policzki, jakby na potwierdzenie wcześniejszych słów żony, zaróżowiły się nieco.</p><p>– Owoc twojej wiecznej miłości? Przez cały wieczór był nad podziw spokojny.</p><p>W tym momencie spojrzenie Jurka powędrowało na trzymany przez żonę w prawej dłoni kielich.</p><p>– A to co, to wino jest? Halszka, jak mogłaś! – <em>Halszka, Halszka, ileż to razy mówił tak do mnie? </em>– przeleciało przez myśl pułkownikowej – Przecież wiesz, co mówił medyk.</p><p>– Nie lalka z cukru ja, od tokaju się nie rozpłynę – śmiała się figlarnie Mohylanka, głaszcząc małżonka po policzku. Ukłoniwszy się wszystkim, kierowali się razem do wyjścia, patrząc na siebie i rozmawiając z taką swobodą, jakby nikogo innego w pokoju nie było.</p><p>– Ale przecież wyraźnie zabroniłem!</p><p>– Mówiłem, zabroniłem… Cóż to, czyliż od teraz jestem jednym z pułkowników, którzy pod twoimi rozkazami chodzą, hetmanie? To kiedy piernacz i listy zaciągowe mi dasz?</p><p>Pani Skrzetuska zobaczyła jeszcze, jak Bohun pochyla się do żony i szepcze jej coś do ucha, a jego niebiesko-zielone oczy są przy tym tak pełne życia i światła jak nigdy dotąd, po czym ona bije go lekko wachlarzem, odpowiadając figlarnie: Ty wstydu nie masz, bezwstydniku!</p><p>A potem, już za zamkniętymi drzwiami, do jej uszu dobiegł jeszcze jeden dźwięk, który – jak nagle sobie uświadomiła – słyszała chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu: dźwięczny, rozchodzący się w wieczornym powietrzu jak najpiękniejsza melodia, śmiech Jurka.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Pani Skrzetuska stała w półmroku, oparta o ozdobną balustradę jednego z krużganków, okalających niewielki, kwadratowy dziedziniec pałacu Zamoyskich. Późno już było i goście rozchodzili się na spoczynek. Jej jednak jakoś nie spieszyło się wracać do przydzielonego przez gospodarzy pokoju. Zaszła tam tylko na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy nie nadeszła jakaś wiadomość od męża. <em>I nic, znowu nic. Jak to w takich chwilach mówi pani kasztelanowa sandomierska? Nie ma bardziej zaborczej miłośnicy nad przenajświętszą Ojczyznę naszą? </em>Helena uśmiechnęła się gorzko do własnych myśli, ale w tej samej chwili serce zabiło jej mocniej w piersi. Kilka kroków od niej, za zakrętem krużganka stał Jurko. Oparty plecami o filar, spoglądał w niebo. Jego szczupła sylwetka w bladym świetle księżyca wydawała się czymś prawie eterycznym. Wyglądał tak młodo, że przez moment Kurcewiczównie zdało się, że widzi znów tego dziwnego chłopca, z którym setki razy patrzyła w gwiazdy w ogrodzie w Rozłogach. <em>A jednak obyczaj wzdychania do księżyca nie popadł w zapomnienie </em>– pomyślała kniaziówna.</p><p>– Nadal lubisz rozmawiać z gwiazdami? – zagaiła, podchodząc bliżej.</p><p>Wyrwany z zamyślenia, drgnął nerwowo i utkwił w niej spojrzenie pełne czujności.</p><p>– Może przeszkadzam? Może właśnie układałeś w myślach kolejną ze swoich pieśni o tęsknocie i miłości? – gdy nie odpowiadał, dorzuciła cierpko – A może już ich nie śpiewasz? W sumie, nawet by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Bardzo się zmieniłeś. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że potrafisz być taki… wyuzdany.</p><p>– Za to jedna rzecz pozostaje między nami bez zmian – odezwał się nagle Bohun – musiałem cię naprawdę bardzo skrzywdzić, że po tylu latach nie jesteś nawet w stanie przywitać się ze mną, podać mi ręki jak każdemu innemu człowiekowi na tym dworze.</p><p>– To nie tak – Helena spuściła oczy – po prostu, gdy wszedłeś, twoja żona właśnie…</p><p>– Moja żona! Ależ tak, to ma nawet sens! – wybuchnął hetman. <em>Jakżeż mogłam zapomnieć, że rozmowa z nim jest jak ujeżdżanie znarowionego konia </em>– przeszło przez myśl pani Skrzetuskiej – Dawniej to ja byłem dla ciebie przyczyną wszelkiego zła, a więc teraz, proszę, masz już dwoje gnębicieli! Zapewne za to, że tego twojego Laszka nie ma tu z tobą, też winę ponosimy my.</p><p>Trudno powiedzieć, czy to przeżycia całego dnia, czy też obcesowa wzmianka o Janie, czy może naturalność, z jaką Jurko użył teraz formy liczby mnogiej, sprawiły, że po policzkach Kurcewiczówny potoczyły się łzy: Jesteś niesprawiedliwy… – rozszlochała się – niesprawiedliwy i okrutny, jak zawsze…</p><p><em>Mój Boże miłosierny</em> – pomyślał Bohun, widząc jak Helena cofa się przed nim w głąb korytarza, z twarzą naznaczoną przerażeniem i bólem – <em>dlaczego zawsze musi powracać ten sam obłęd? Gdybym Mohylance rzucił tak w oczy Tarnowskim, po prostu dałaby mi w zęby.</em></p><p>– Ty nie masz uczuć! – płakała pani Skrzetuska – I pomyśleć, że ja od rana, odkąd tylko zobaczyłam cię w katedrze, szukałam sposobności, by z tobą porozmawiać i powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo…</p><p>– Może niepotrzebnie – przerwał jej Jurko, a potem zaczął mówić z niezwykłym u niego spokojem – Heleno, co my właściwie robimy, jaskółko? Nie potrafimy nawet chwili ze sobą porozmawiać, by nie polały się łzy. Zawsze tak było… Nie wiem, jaki demon wszedł między nas. Zawsze chciałem cię tylko uszczęśliwiać, a… a potrafiłem tylko ranić. Więc może dobrze, że wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak potoczyło. Kto wie? Może ktoś mądrzejszy od nas zdecydował tam na górze za nas wszystkich…</p><p>Kniaziówna przestała płakać i patrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem. Rzuciła mu znów w twarz kilka okrutnych słów, a on nie wpadł we wściekłość, nie błagał też o przebaczenie, ani nie padał do jej stóp. Uśmiechnął się tylko smutno i powiedział: Pamiętasz, zazulko, tę starą piosenkę, że wody, która raz przepłynie za burtą naszej łodzi, nawet święty nie schwyta i nie zawróci… Więc i ty nie próbuj.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Gdy odeszła, pan hetman skierował się ku swojej kwaterze. Po drodze wydał jeszcze dyspozycje ordynansowi na następny dzień, a potem porozmawiał chwilę z dwoma czy trzema oficerami, którzy zatrzymali go, pragnąc przedstawić sprawy, niemogące w ich odczuciu zaczekać do rana. W końcu, już pod samymi drzwiami komnaty, natknął się na umyślnego, czekającego nań z listem w dłoniach, w zabłoconym po całodziennej jeździe ubraniu.</p><p>– Diabli nadali – warknął rozdrażniony i odczytując napis na wierzchu pakietu, wszedł do pokoju – Przybył właśnie posłaniec. Chyba znów był na nas zajazd, moja miła – rzekł rzucając pismo na stół, po czym cisnął czapkę w kąt pokoju i zaczął odpasywać szablę.</p><p>– Józef czy Stanisław? – głos żony dobiegł zza przepierzenia, za którym mieściła nie umywalnia.</p><p>– List jest do ciebie, więc nie rozłamywałem pieczęci. Zdaje się, że Stanisław…</p><p>– Już niedługo tego będzie – Mohylanka wyszła zza parawanu w haftowanym, nocnym gieźle, na które, ze względu na panujący w komnacie chłód, zarzuciła obszyty króliczym futrem serdaczek – Niech się tylko wśród szlachty rozniesie, że jesteś teraz hetmanem, będą oni siedzieć jak mysz pod miotłą.</p><p>– No, nie wydaje mi się… – Bohun był coraz bardziej wściekły – dwie twoje wsie spalił, do szczętu. I ludzi pomordował.</p><p>– Mówisz tak, jakbyś sam nigdy żadnej wsi z dymem nie puścił – Wołoszka spokojnie zasiadła przed lustrem i poczęła splatać w warkocz swoje długie, czarne włosy.</p><p>– Ale ja chłopów tylko po lasach rozpędzam albo od razu na twoje ziemie zaganiam.</p><p>– No bo ktoś tę nieszczęsną ziemię nam uprawiać musi.</p><p>– Nie tylko dlatego! – Jurko ze złością rozpinał kolejne guzy u kontusza – Zrozum, on wyrżnął wszystkich, i niewiasty brzemienne, i dzieci, nawet niemowlęta w kołyskach! A wypominał nie będę: mieliśmy już go raz w naszej mocy, samem ci go wtedy na arkanie przyprowadził i pod nogi rzucił. Mówiłem wtedy, radziłem, by szczypczyki do ognia włożyć, zaraz by ten ptaszek inaczej nam zaśpiewał! No, ale mojej pani podobało się wówczas okazać łaskę.</p><p>Helena gwałtownie odwróciła się do męża:</p><p>– Przecież tłumaczyłam ci już, co moja matka zawsze powtarzała…</p><p>– Tak, wiem: jeśli ktoś przeleje krew członka rodziny, to pomsta na niego spadnie! – piękny amarantowy materiał szeleścił, zgniatany niecierpliwymi dłońmi Kozaka, a następnie został ciśnięty w kąt izby – ale, po pierwsze, gdy skóra skwierczy w ogniu, krew nie płynie. Po drugie: nie ty byś go oprawiała, ale ja – a mnie Tarnowski ani brat, ani swat! Poza tym, Halszka, na litość Boską, nie jesteś ty dzieckiem, by bać się malowanych diabłów. Co to by się stało? Może twoja carogrodzka Hodegetria łzami by się zalała? Wolę ja patrzeć na płacz ikony, niż na krew dzieci. Krew, która właśnie na żadną inną głowę nie spada, tylko na twoją i moją!</p><p>– Jura – pani hetmanowa wpatrywała się teraz w swoje splecione na podołku dłonie – ta ziemia jeszcze nie raz, i nie dwa krwią spłynie. Nie później jak na wiosnę ty sam, u boku Potockiego, z wojskiem na Ukrainę pociągniesz, bunt gasić. I to ci powiem, że tobie właśnie ręka zadrżeć nie będzie mogła…</p><p>– Ale dzieci ja mordował nie będę! – krzyknął z desperacją Bohun – słyszysz? I nie zmusicie mnie do tego ani ty, ani ta cała lacka zgraja!</p><p>Mohylanka zwróciła się z powrotem w stronę lustra.</p><p>– Pewnie – rzekła z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem – lepiej dla nich, gdy osierocone przez rodziców, miesiącami z głodu i zimna po oczeretach mrzeć będą.</p><p>– Przestań – Jurko uderzył pięścią w stół, przy którym siedziała, aż flakoniki z różnymi jej maściami i pachnidłami pospadały na ziemię – sama nie wiesz, o czym teraz mówisz!</p><p>Ostatnie słowa Wołoszki rzeczywiście przywołać w nim musiały jakieś wyjątkowo bolesne wspomnienie, bo stało się coś nieoczekiwanego: hetman zachwiał się na nogach i osunąwszy się na podłogę, wybuchnął płaczem.</p><p>– A tobie co znowu? – Helena gwałtownie odwróciła głowę od lustra, ale ujrzawszy Jurka szlochającego pod ścianą komnaty, momentalnie złagodniała – Więc jednak przeczucie mnie nie myliło – rzekła cicho – to była ona. Musiały bardzo dawne dzieje dziś być przypomniane, skoro mąż mój, kozacki ataman i hetman, rozdzierający ludzi końmi i wbijający wrogów na pal, ma teraz oczy pełne łez.</p><p>Popatrzył na nią i gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, naraz pojęła, że coś w niej pęka. Podbiegła do niego i usiadła obok – Choć tutaj do mnie… – powiedziała, przygarniając go do piersi, a on objął ją mocno ramionami. I gdy tylko poczuł jej ciepło, jej dłonie głaszczące go po głowie i masujące po plecach, ostatnie tamy w jego wnętrzu przełamały się nieodwołalnie: żal, rozpacz i wszystkie inne, nagromadzone w ciągu ostatnich dni emocje, wylewały się teraz na zewnątrz, jak niepowstrzymany, rwący potok.</p><p>– Ja jej przekleństwa nie posyłam, nigdy nie poślę – wyszeptał po dłuższej chwili, uspokoiwszy się nieco – i ty też tego nie rób.</p><p>– Dobrze, Jurczyku – Mohylanka odgarnęła mu z twarzy mokre włosy – Ale nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz – scałowywała teraz resztę łez z jego długich, ciemnych rzęs – gdyby to było możliwe – mówiła, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie – zabrałabym od ciebie cały ten ból, całe to cierpienie. I wzięła na siebie.</p><p>– I zamiast jednego pomyleńca, mielibyśmy dwoje – w kącikach jego ust zaigrał cień uśmiechu.</p><p>– Nie byłoby aż tak źle. Przecież i tak jestem od ciebie silniejsza.</p><p>– Już ja ci pokażę, kto tu silniejszy! – hetman, jakby w nagłym przypływie radości i otuchy, poderwał się z podłogi i schwyciwszy żonę na ręce, zaniósł na łóżko. Ułożył ją wśród poduszek, a sam ulokował się obok.</p><p>– Wiesz dobrze, że to prawda – odparła rozbawiona Helena. Leżeli przez chwilę razem, wtulając się w siebie. Mohylanka ocierała wierzchem dłoni policzki Jurka. Jego zielono-niebieskie oczy były teraz pełne światła. <em>Jego nastroje zmieniają się jednak jak pogoda w górach Wołoszy </em>– przemknęło jej przez myśl – <em>choć to ponoć ja jestem przy nadziei</em>.</p><p>– Mój ty przyjacielu najwierniejszy – znów oplótł ją ramionami i przytulił do siebie tak mocno, że czuła wyraźnie bicie jego serca – ciebie jedną mam na świecie, ciebie jedyną…</p><p>– Ale niedługo już tak będzie – powiedziała chłodniej niż zamierzała i naraz znienawidziła siebie za to, jak jego serce nagle nerwowo zadrgało w piersi – niedługo będziesz mieć nas Waść dwoje – dodała szybko.</p><p>Wypuścił ją z objęć i położył dłoń na jej brzuchu.</p><p>– Czy ty naprawdę czujesz jego ruchy? – skinęła głową, więc dodał z powagą – szkoda, że i ja nie mogę tego poczuć.</p><p>Nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić, ale wizja męża, stającego w polu pod hetmańskim proporcem i jednocześnie czującego ruchy nienarodzonego dziecka w łonie, zdała jej się nagle tak niesłychanie komiczną, że parsknęła śmiechem.</p><p>– No nie – wydyszała trzęsąc się ze śmiechu – coś takiego mógł powiedzieć tylko Jurko Bohun! – po czym sięgnęła dłonią do jego twarzy i przyciągnąwszy ją do swojej, pocałowała w usta, długo lecz delikatnie – ty i tak czujesz już zbyt wiele, mój miły – dodała.</p><p>– Halszka, ale to ciebie na pewno nie boli?</p><p>W pierwszej chwili nie pojęła, o co mu chodzi.</p><p>– Dziecię? Ależ ono musi kopać – powoli zaczął między nich wracać, towarzyszący im zazwyczaj w takich chwilach, nastrój czupurnej czułości – Twoje jest przecież, więc inne być nie może. Założę się o dukata, że swą kołyskę, nim pół roku minie, w drzazgi rozniesie.</p><p>– O dwa dukaty, trzymam zakład – zaśmiał się hetman, schylając się, by pocałować żonę mocniej. Ta jednak położyła mu nagle palce na ustach.</p><p>– Hola, hola, mój panie – odparła, gdy spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem – skoro już jesteśmy przy zakładach: przegrałeś u mnie dwa wozy kosztowności i jeden wóz sobolowych futer. Mówiłam ci przecie, że już moja w tym głowa, byś, zanim śniegi spłyną, został i szlachcicem, i hetmanem. A ty tylko uśmiechałeś się z niedowierzaniem i swoją główką czarną kręciłeś. No to teraz, płać!</p><p>Zielono-niebieskie oczy wypełnione były w tej chwili niczym niezmąconym blaskiem.</p><p>– Królowo moja! – wykrzyknął żartobliwie – Dzikie Pola, Ruś i Multany daleko, skąd ja ci teraz wezmę karbunkuły i sobole? Ulituj się nad moją duszą kozaczą, na raty chociaż rozłóż.</p><p>– Mam lepszy pomysł – szepnęła Wołoszka z ogniem w oczach – rozliczymy się w naturaliach.</p><p>I nagle jego wargi, miękkie i ciepłe, złączyły się z jej półotwartymi ustami. I cały Boży świat zniknął: byli tylko oni i ogień, który płonął między ich ciałami.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, gdy Jurko się obudził. W komnacie panował chłód i uświadomił sobie nagle, że wieczorem, zaabsorbowani poważniejszymi sprawami, zapomnieli zamknąć okno. Chwycił koszulę, przewieszoną przez wezgłowie łóżka, po czym narzucił ją na siebie. Spojrzał na żonę. Helena spała mocno, jej ciepła skóra pachniała nocą, snem i miłością. W bladym świetle księżyca wyglądała tak pięknie, że Bohunowi zdało się, że wzbierająca w nim czułość za chwilę rozsadzi mu serce. Otulił ukochaną delikatnie kołdrą i porozrzucanymi po łożu futrami. Po czym wstał, dorzucił kilka drew do kominka, podszedł do okna. Przez chwilę wdychał napływające przez nie zimne powietrze, a potem, najciszej jak potrafił, zamknął starannie oba skrzydła. Wracając do łóżka zbierał porozrzucane po podłodze flakoniki z kosmetykami i części garderoby: króliczy serdaczek i giezło żony leżały tuż obok posłania, zmieszane z jego własnym odzieniem.</p><p>– Nie ma co – pomyślał – niezłe pobojowisko.</p><p>Uśmiechając się do własnych myśli, wsunął się z powrotem pod kołdrę. Przytulił do nagich pleców żony, wtulając twarz w jej szyję i obejmując ramieniem. Zamruczała coś cicho przez sen, po czym jej ciało bezwiednie wykonało szereg drobnych, miękkich ruchów, moszcząc się w jego cieple i dopasowując do niego. Leżał przez dłuższą chwilę, sycąc uszy niezmąconą ciszą, która zdawała się otaczać ich ze wszystkich stron. A potem, gdy nabrał pewności, że Wołoszka śpi i w związku z tym nikt go nie podsłucha, zanurkował na moment pod kołdrę i przysuwając usta do jej zaokrąglonego brzucha wyszeptał:</p><p>– Jeśli naprawdę mnie słyszysz i rozumiesz już ludzką mowę, proszę, postaraj się narodzić jako dziewczyna.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>